I Trust You
by thewriterswayoflife
Summary: "Have you ever considered the fact that maybe I care about you too?" he asked, staring hard at his father. "Did you ever maybe realize that I saved you because I didn't want you to die?" -Continuation of "Taken"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this was just something I wanted to try out. This first chapter isn't really my best, but I promise the next one will be a lot better. Just to be clear, this story is going to be a two-shot.**

**If you're like me and you love the Chase/Douglas father-son relationship, then you should definitely read this story, I promise it'll be good :D :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, Disney does. **

"Hey Mr. Davenport, you know what I just realized?" Adam called to Donald from the dining table.

Donald turned around to face the eldest bionic from the kitchen counter where he was helping Leo and Tasha wash the dishes. "Yeah Adam?"

"You were right," Adam grinned. "You did have Leo and Tasha home before dinner. I guess you're not completely useless after all."

"You got that right," Donald replied grinning around at his family: Leo and Tasha right next to him and Adam, Bree, and Chase sitting on the dining table.

"Who would've thought that Mr. Davenport of all people would be able to take on Krane," Bree commented smirking at her adoptive father.

"And you guys underestimated me. I told you I was perfectly capable of saving the day," Donald said narcissistically.

"Mom and I almost got fried and Krane beat your lame thermo-blaster in like a minute," Leo responded drily, his comment eliciting protests from Donald and laughter from the rest of the family. Well almost all of the family. Chase sat at the dinner table, deep in thought, pushing his pasta back and forth on his virtually untouched plate.

Tasha noticed her stepson's lack of attention and frowned, "Chase honey, aren't you hungry? You've barely touched your dinner and you haven't said anything all night. Are you okay?" The rest of the family just noticing this turned to the youngest bionic.

"Chase," Donald prodded when the teen provided no answer to Tasha's question. "What's wrong?"

Chase looked up, "Why did you kick him out?"

Donald looked confused, "Kick him out; Chase what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb; you know exactly what I'm talking about," Chase replied angrily. "Why did you kick Douglas out?"

"Chase he can't be trusted! I thought you of all people would be smart enough to realize that by now."

"He saved our lives!" Chase said standing up suddenly, sending his chair sprawling backwards. He walked around the table to stand face-to-face with Mr. Davenport, "I told you we could trust him! But you," he emphasized poking a finger at Donald's chest, "you kicked him out, even though he had nowhere else to go." Chase shook his head in disgust, "You should feel ashamed of yourself."

Adam, Bree, Tasha, and Leo watched the father-son confrontation with wide eyes, none daring to intervene. They had ever seen Chase react like this to anything; had never seen him lash out on Donald of all people.

"You know what, I think I need some air. I'm going to go for a walk."

Donald stepped forward and grabbed Chase's arm, "Chase I don't think it's a good idea for you to go outside by yourself, especially with Krane still lurking around."

Chase wrenched his arm out of Donald's grasp and glared at him, "I said I'm going for a walk Mr. Davenport. I can take care of myself. I don't need your permission for everything." With that he stalked out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.

* * *

Chase made his way out of the grocery store with bags full of necessary supplies like food, snacks, toothpaste, water, etc. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and stopped at a bench outside the grocery store to check it. He pulled out the phone, the screen lit up with the message: _1 new message from Facebook. _

He scrolled down to read the message:

_Chase, I'm at the place you sent me to. Where are you? _

He responded quickly:

_I'm on my way I just had to pick up a few things. Just… stay. _

His phone vibrated with a reply:

_I'm not a dog you know _

He rolled his eyes, but replied:

_This isn't the time for jokes. We have to hurry. I'm not even supposed to be out here right now. Davenport is going to end up tracking me or sending Adam and Bree to find me soon. Just give me like 10 minutes. I promise, I'll be there. _

With that, he shoved his phone back in his pocket, grabbed the bags, and ran as fast he could. He just hoped he wouldn't get caught. If he did, well, one thing would be for sure.

Things would get very, very messy.

* * *

Chase walked on in silence for about 10 minutes, the streets quiet with the occasional sounds of passing cars. The sky was pitch black, and the only source of light during the humid, spring night was from the street lamps, periodically located along the length of the sidewalk. Chase cut across an old neighborhood, and made his way into the forest, turning on his flashlight. He shined the beam up at the tops of the trees, until the bright light settled on an, abandoned tree house, probably seven or eight years old. Chase had found it a couple of months ago when he was walking home from school. It had sort of become his safe haven, a place to get away from his family when they got to be too much. While it wasn't the most ideal location for the current situation, it would have to do for now. Chase set down his bags and pulled out his phone:

_I'm here, send down the ladder_

He was awarded with a rope ladder nailing him straight on the head.

"Ow!" he hissed. He glared up at the tree house, "Could you try to not aim for my head next time?"

"Hey in my defense, it's really dark outside and I can barely see five feet in front of my own face. It's your fault for standing directly under the tree house," a voice called down.

Chase rolled his eyes, but nevertheless made his way up the ladder, while precariously balancing the bags in one hand. He pulled himself up into the tree house, which was bathed in a dim light, just barely illuminating the small area. He was distracted by the buzzing sound of his phone. He pulled out to find a text from Bree:

_Where r u? its been an hr nd ur still not bck call me when u get this_

Chase turned around to face the man sitting on the dusty, green couch that probably belonged to the tree house's original owner. "I can't stay long. They're getting suspicious; if I'm not back soon they're going to know something is up."

"Don't you have a better place that I can stay? This place is really old and this couch smells like wet socks," the house's occupant whined, ignoring Chase's previous comment. "Plus, I'm pretty sure this thing is going to come down any second now."

Chase rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time tonight, "Oh, quit whining. I know it's not pretty, it doesn't smell nice, and it's not structurally sound, but it's better than nothing."

"Not by much."

"Well, you really don't have any other options right now, so you're going to have to live with it," Chase replied.

"I know, I know, you don't have to remind me."

Chase took a step back, spread his arms out wide, and grinned.

"Welcome to your new home Douglas."

**Sorry it's so short, the next chapter should be up either over the weekend or on Monday, I'm almost done writing it, I just need to finish the ending. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH. I am so sorry you guys! I know I promised an update like a week ago, but life just got the best of me last week, so I never even got the chance to complete the story, let alone update. But, I finally sat down today and told myself that I would finish the story and upload the new chapter, so I did. I have to say, I really like how it turned out, and I hope you guys do too. I really hope it was worth the one-week wait. **

**Lots of Douglas and Chase father-son bonding in this chapter. Just putting that out there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, or any of its characters. **

"Sooo," Douglas drawled. "What did you bring me?"

"Well, I was kind of short on time, so I didn't get the chance to pick up much; just some essentials," Chase replied, kicking the bags towards Douglas, who reached down to pick them up.

"Oooh, you bought sour cream and onion; score!" Douglas looked up at Chase with gratitude in his eyes. "How did you know all my favorites?"

Chase looked down at the worn out, wooden floor of the tree house and replied, "I didn't. I kinda just grabbed all of my favorite stuff; I guess we have similar tastes."

A heavy silence settled down in the tree house, creating an awkward barrier between father and son. Chase looked up at Douglas, "I'll try to bring you more stuff later, maybe like a laptop and other stuff, you know, so you can start looking for Krane and how to beat him and stuff."

Douglas had grown quiet, studying his potato chips with a thoughtful look on his face, giving no indication that he had heard any of what Chase had just said.

_Well this is awkward_, Chase thought, looking down, kicking an invisible piece of dust on the ground. He looked back at Douglas who still hadn't broken eye contact with his food. "Umm…I guess if that's it I should get going. The others are going to start wondering where I am. I'll check up on you later in case you need anyth-"

"Why did you save me?" Douglas asked suddenly, effectively cutting off Chase.

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Chase. Why did you save me from Krane?" Douglas asked forcefully.

"Why not?" Chase countered just as forcefully.

"Why not?" Douglas laughed disbelievingly. "I'll tell you why not. Because you could have died Chase. If you had reacted one second too late or if Krane has been one second earlier, you would've gotten hit and you would've died. Instantly."

"Why does it even matter to you?" Chase questioned

"Because I care about you!" Douglas uttered, springing up from his place on the couch to stand face-to-face with his youngest son. "I really care about you," Douglas repeated, softer this time. "And I don't want to see you getting hurt or risking your safety, especially if it's just to save me."

"Have you ever considered the fact that maybe I care about you too?" Chase asked, staring hard at his father. "Did you ever maybe realize that I saved you because I didn't want you to die?"

"But why?" Douglas turned away from Chase's hard gaze. "Why would you want to save me, especially after all I've done to you and your family. Your brother and sister didn't try to save me."

"Because you are my family, whether you, Mr. Davenport, Adam, Bree, or anyone else realizes it or not. You're my father, and sons don't just sit around and let their fathers get blasted by crazy psychopaths that can create fireballs with their bare hands." Chase said grinning at Douglas. "And besides, I owed you one anyways, you did save my life twice."

"Twice?" Douglas asked in confusion. "I only saved you guys once yesterday."

"Does the avalanche ring a bell?" Chase said. "You may have forgotten it, but I haven't. You saved me from that avalanche, even after Mr. Davenport, Adam, and Bree gave up and went home. If it weren't for you, I would've frozen to death. You saved my life, and that's something I don't forget easily. Besides, I figured it was the least I could do. I mean, I did freeze you in a block of ice afterwards."

"Yeah, I really didn't appreciate that. I had ice in places that ice should never, ever be."

Chase snorted, covering his mouth with his hand to hold in his laughter, but the effort was futile and he burst out laughing; a loud, happy sound of pure joy that reverberated throughout the entire tree house, lighting up the dim, gloomy atmosphere.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh at me all you want," Douglas replied, trying to sound annoyed, but the effect was ruined by the huge grin that was overtaking his features at the sight of his gleeful son, who was in near hysterics. His joy was so contagious, that Douglas couldn't help but join in.

"Oh my gosh, okay, I'm sorry. I don't really know what came over me," Chase apologized, all the while wiping away the tears of laughter from his eyes. "It's just, I haven't really laughed like that in a long time. It felt pretty good to do it again."

Douglas frowned at the boy's confession, "Why not?"

Chase shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really know. I guess I haven't really had a reason to. I mean, I like spending time with my siblings, you know, when they're not insulting my face, or my height, or my hair-"

Douglas cut Chase off, "What's wrong with your hair? I think it looks fantastic."

Chase gave Douglas a look, "That's because it looks like yours."

"Exactly why it looks fantastic!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that… I mean, I really wish that my siblings, I don't know, I wished that they appreciated me a little more. That they could see that I'm more than just intelligence. You know, I can fight, I'm capable of doing more than just bossing people around. I just wish they realized how important I am to the team." Chase looked up from his place on the couch to his father, who was uncharacteristically silent, listening intently to his son. Assured that he was listening, Chase went on, the words tumbling out of his mouth. He found himself unable to stop, "I mean, that's the whole reason I went by myself to Antarctica in the first place. I wanted to prove to all of them that I can get a mission done myself, without hustle and muscle. But I just ended up in trouble and Adam and Bree had to come save my sorry butt anyways. I don't know, sometimes I wonder if they're right. Maybe they would be better off without me." Chase, unable to go on, looked down at his hands, ashamed for admitting so much weakness in front of Douglas.

Douglas looked down at his son, who was staring at his hands in silence. He sighed; it seemed as if looks weren't the only thing Chase inherited from him. Looking at Chase, Douglas felt like he was looking into a mirror, seeing a perfect reflection of his past self. The same hair, same eyes, same fears, same desperation for a chance to prove yourself, the same insecurities…

Looking down at Chase, Douglas felt an unexplainable surge of anger directed straight towards his older brother and his two elder children. Donald, Adam, and Bree were doing the same thing to Chase that his family had done to Douglas when he was younger. Made him feel worthless. His parents had spent Douglas's entire childhood making sure Donald always overshadowed him, and now Donald was spending Chase's youth making sure Adam and Bree overshadowed him. Maybe it wasn't on purpose, but it didn't matter. The damage was still being done.

Douglas reflected on his own life in the past couple of years. The anger. The bitterness. The incessant craving for revenge. It was a lonely life to live; no real companion but the festering hate in the core of your very being. And it was all for nothing in the end. At 40 years old, he's achieved nothing in life. He doesn't have a family, he doesn't have his kids, and he doesn't even have a house anymore. He's left living in a musty, old tree house, dependent on his son and said son's minimum wage salary at a tech store to get him the basic necessities he needs. His life is one big failure. _And I don't want Chase to end up the same way,_ he thought grimly.

Douglas knelt down so that he was eye-level with Chase, who was sitting on the couch, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Chase cast a side-glance at the hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up and was greeted by Douglas's concerned face. He sighed, _great, now even Douglas feels sorry for me. And he's living in a tree house. I really am pathetic. _

"Chase," Douglas prompted, steel kneeling down to face him. "Chase look at me."

"Look Douglas, I don't want your pity," Chase replied.

"Chase, let's be real here," Douglas said sarcastically. "I'm living in a tree house. I don't even think I'm allowed to give anyone pity.

"Huh, that is true. I don't think you get any worse than this." Chase said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"That's not the point," Douglas said defensively. He sighed, "Look Chase, I know what you're going through. I'm not here to offer you pity, or even sympathy. I'm here to let you know that everything that you're thinking; it's not true. None of it. You are useful, you are powerful, and you are strong. You are so much more than just a regular person with above average intelligence. You have no idea just how much potential you have. You have no idea about the things you can do; the things you're capable of. You can do anything your siblings can, and more."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. You don't have to lie; I know you don't really mean it," Chase replied.

"Chase," Douglas said, placing both hands on Chase's shoulders, forcing him to look at him. "Look at me. I'm not lying. I literally created you, and I promise, the powers you have now are nothing compared to your full potential. You are so powerful, and I can't wait to see you and the rest of your family realize just how special you truly are. I know it may seem like you're weak or lacking abilities compared to your siblings, but give it a year or two. They'll be apologizing for ever doubting you. You were the third one, my latest and greatest. You have abilities that even Donnie doesn't know about. Adam and Bree were the prototypes, so to speak. You are the masterpiece. I mean, you risked your life to save mine, even after everything I've done to you and your family. I am so proud of the person you've become."

Chase wasn't normally the emotional type, but hearing Douglas tell him that he was proud of Chase, something he'd been wishing Donald would say all the time; it created a warm, happy feeling that spread throughout his whole body. He didn't feel small, inferior, unwanted, he felt loved; and that's all he ever wanted. Maybe he was just caught up in the moment, or maybe it was the long-standing internal desire to know his real father. Looking back on it, Chase couldn't really pinpoint the real reason why he did what he did next. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Douglas, pulling his father into a tight embrace.

Douglas was caught off guard when he felt Chase hug him. It was definitely a strange feeling, but, in a good way. He slowly wrapped his arms around his son, subconsciously pulling him closer. Douglas wasn't lying when he said he was proud of Chase. He really and truly was. Chase may not be as fast as Bree or as strong as Adam, but he had a good heart. Douglas realized that he was wrong before. No matter what happens, Chase wouldn't end up like him. Because Chase was too good of a person to ever turn as bitter and evil as he had. And that's all he could ever want from Chase. _Huh, he's_ _just like his mother….No don't think about that right now, things are already complicated enough as it is, that'll just make everything ten times worse. _

Douglas was jolted out of his thoughts, by the vibrating sound coming from Chase's pocket. Chase pulled back from the embrace, and pulled out his phone.

"Uh oh," Chase said. "I've been here too long, already. Davenport says that if I don't call within the next five minutes he's sending Adam and Bree to look for me. I have to go now."

Chase stood up from the couch and Douglas followed. "Umm, I'll probably be back in a couple of days with more stuff. Just try not to call my phone during the day, because someone else might pick it up and that would blow our whole cover."

"So, how long am I staying here?" Douglas asked.

"I'm going to try and convince Davenport that we should give you a chance," Chase replied.

"And if he doesn't listen?"

"He's going to have to. Krane's return is inevitable, and we're going to need your help if we want any chance at defeating him. Mr. Davenport has to trust you."

"Why would Donnie ever even trust me again?" Douglas asked.

"Because I trust you. And that's got to count for something, right?" Chase responded, grinning at Douglas, who grinned back in response.

The father-son moment was interrupted by Chase's vibrating phone. Douglas peered over at the screen and saw that Bree was calling Chase, no doubt, wondering why Chase wasn't responding to any of their messages or calls.

"I have to go now," Chase said, making his way down the ladder.

"But, I'll see you soon. Dad," he called from the ground.

Douglas watched as Chase took off running, probably to get home before Donnie had a panic attack.

"I'll be waiting," Douglas said, although Chase was already out of earshot. "Son."

**So? What did you guys think? I don't know, I've just really liked the whole Douglas and Chase father-son relationship ever since Avalanche, and I'm hoping to see more of it in season three as the show continues. I just think they have a lot of potential. **

**I'm actually planning on writing a full-lenth story, that's sort of a sequel to this one. It's going to deal with you know, Chase hiding Douglas in the treehouse, his family finding out, the return of Krane, their final showdown, and that one little thing I dropped in the middle about Chase's mom? Yeah, well that wasn't out of thin-air. That's going to come into play in my story as well. Also, when Douglas was telling Chase about the powers he has yet to discover. That was more foreshadowing. But don't worry all you Adam, Bree, and Leo fans out there. They're going to have a big role in my story as well. I promise you that it's going to be epic. But, the story won't be out any time soon though, because I want to write the whole thing out before I post it, because I don't want to get writer's block in the middle, and then leave you guys hanging for like a month because I have no idea how to continue my story. But, luckily, summer's coming up, so more writing time, so that's a plus. But, since I'm going to be working on the story, I probably won't be posting anymore one-shots until I finish that. **

**Anyways, please review, and let me know what you thought of the chapter. I love hearing you guys' thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this isn't a new chapter kind of like an author's note sort of thing, but it's still important, so if you're already here, just continue reading. **

**So, I told you guys that I would be posting a new story, maybe some of you already saw it on my bio page, it's called Second Chances, it's a continuation of I Trust You. But, here's the thing. I have been working on Second Chances for like a little over two months, and to be honest, I haven't made much progress on it. And for the first time in my life, it's not because I've been procrastinating. When I first planned out the story, I was really excited to write and everything, but once I actually gone down to it, I realized that the story wasn't anywhere near what I wanted it to be and that's a problem because now everything I'm writing for it kind of sucks. **

**But, never fear, because I'm not making excuses, you guys will get a story from me, I promise. It just may not be the one you were anticipating. I watched "You Posted What?!" today, because it was released early, and I don't want to give anything away, but I got a really good idea for a story from it. It's a mash up of stuff that was supposed to be from Second Chances, stuff from other story ideas I've had, and stuff from the episode. I've already written the first chapter for the story, and I have to say, I'm really liking where it's going. **

**So here's the thing, I want to drop Second Chances (thus leaving I Trust You as just a two-shot) and write this story instead, but the only thing stopping me is the fact that I promised you guys a sequel to I Trust You, and I'm not going to actually end up giving it to you. So, I'm going to put it to a vote and let you guys decide which one you want. I'm going to post the summaries for both below, and based on that you guys can vote on which one you want. If you guys have an account, I'd really appreciate it if you would PM me because I don't want you guys to vote based on what everyone else is saying, I want you to choose whichever story you want to read. If you don't have account, no problem, you can still review and tell me which one you want to read. Whatever the choice is, the story is still going to be posted in the first or second week of September. **

_**Second Chances**_

6 months have passed since their last showdown with Krane and he continues to get stronger with every passing day. With tensions on the rise, and the family drifting farther and farther apart, it look like Krane might just win this one.

_**It Ends Tonight**_

"They think they've defeated me," he chuckled humorlessly. "But they don't realize, I'm just getting started." -When a mission gone wrong leaves Chase more vulnerable than ever to Krane, his family pledges to protect him, no matter the cost. But they've forgotten one thing: Krane is always one step ahead.

**So remember, members PM me, guests review. I'm excited to here from you guys :D Make sure to spread the word around to if you want. I'd like as much input as possible. **


End file.
